Truth or Dare
by drkbaby81
Summary: What happens when Jem and the Holograms and the Misfits get together for Truth or Dare. Takes place after "A Father Should Be" This is just a side story...I am still writing the Unexpected.


I don't own Jem, and I am still working on the other story so don't worry…but I had come up with this as well so I thought I would post this as well

This takes place after "A Father Should Be…" Episode and the Misfits and Jem and the Holograms are not fighting anymore. This takes place as an impromptu sleep-over.

"Ok Roxy, Truth or Dare since you don't mind playing this game." Kimber asked.

"I chose Dare, I'm not afraid of what you got. Bring it on!" Roxy said confidently as she crosses her arms and leans back on the couch. 'All the dares have been lame and not really considered dares. I have nothing to worry about.' Roxy thought. Everyone takes note of her condescending attitude. And they try to think of the most outrageous dare they could think of, while everyone pondered ideas Raya who had been quiet all night spoke up.

"Ok hot shot, I've been saving this dare for just the right time, and since you're so sure of yourself I dare you to drink a glass of whatever we can mix up here in the house without puking."

"Too easy, but no bodily fluids or non edibles, got it!" Roxy yelled.

"Fair enough." Raya says getting up.

"Anyone care to help me in the kitchen?"

Everyone but Jerrica, Jetta, and Roxy get up and head to the kitchen.

Roxy looks at Jetta and smirks, "I thought you would be the first one up." Roxy said to Jetta who was still sitting on the couch.

"This stuff actually grosses me out." Jetta admitted.

"Well lucky for you there is no repeat dares, even though I would love to see you puke." Roxy said laughing.

"Thank God!" Jetta said breathing a sigh of relief. The rest of the group convened in the kitchen, Raya opens the cabinet and takes out the blender and a dirty glass from the sink. She sets them on the center island of the kitchen.

"Ok go find what you can, if its liquid and semi edible grab it, if it's a powder form you can just mix it in. Everything is an option.

Aja and Raya go to the bathroom, stuff like anti acids and stuff like that is an option.

Stormer and Pizzazz look in the fridge and Kimber and Shana look in the cabinets.

"I can't believe how disgusting this is getting." Jerrica said as she looked over at Roxy.

"Hey it can't be that bad." Roxy said.

"Um if it involves Raya and Kimber, I will assure you that it will be pretty bad." Jerrica said and Roxy laughs.

Kimber returns from the outside with a glass of brown sludge.

"Hey Shana, how about some mud?" Kimber asks.

Upon hearing the question, Jerrica speaks up from the other room.

"You can't eat mud Kimber!"

Shana looks over at Kimber and shakes her head no, Kimber pouts and puts the glass on the counter, as the others continue to sift through the cabinets and everywhere.

Raya and Aja return from the bathroom.

"Ok let's see what we have." Raya asks.

In front of them on the counter laid an assortment of foods, condiments, and beverages. "Alright we have (pointing to them as she says their names) Raw eggs, ketchup, milk, toothpaste, scotch, vodka, beer, vegetable oil, soda, grapefruit juice, mustard, lemon juice, Tabasco sauce, chocolate ice cream, coffee grounds, hot dog water," She stops at a glass of clear liquid not knowing what it was.

"Toilet water." Aja said.

"OK, toilet water, melted butter, vinegar, salt, baked beans, mayo, tuna, water and cigarette ashes." The sound of the blender echoed throughout the house. Everyone stood staring at the foul smelling concoction with laughter and disgust.

"Anyone else have anything to add to the mix?" Raya asked.

Aja hads Raya a can of tomato juice and Raya dumps it in.

"And now, for the finishing touch." Stormer said as she holds up a condom. They all look at her with shock.

"You know like an umbrella?" It's for show." Stormer says. With all the distraction, Kimber scoops one spoonful of mud and puts it in the mix.

"This is the foulest smelling concoction I've ever seen!" Pizzazz announced.

Raya pours the concoction into the tall dirty glass while holding her nose. Kimber starts laughing out loud, she knew she put mud in the glass. The others look at her.

"What's so funny?" Shana asks.

"It's just so gross!" Kimber said hiding the truth.

Stormer unrolls the pink condom and drapes it over the glass and then with a gesture with her hands she says "Viola!" Pizzazz pours her pop rocks, as they sink they make a sick bubbly foam.

"Oh nasty!" Aja says gagging slightly.

Raya puts the drink on a tray with a bottle of Pepto and toilet paper. As they bring out to Roxy Jerrica, Roxy and Jetta look at it with shock and utter disgust.

Jetta gags.

"I'm going to vomit and I'm not the one even drinking it!" Jetta said as she covered her mouth.

Roxy laughs.

Looking at the condom, Roxy snickers. "Nice touch guys."

"It was Stormer's idea." Shana laughs.

By this time it started to bubble over the top of the glass.

"Ok bottoms up!" Roxy announces as she started chugging it, she gets halfway through the glass before coming up for air. Kimber sits beside her.

"How is it?" Kimber asks.

"Why, you want some?" Roxy replies trying to keep down what she had just drank.

"Um no, it is all yours!" Kimber replies laughing.

Roxy didn't look so good as she continued to gulp the drink.

"What's the matter Roxy, not feeling well?" Pizzazz smirked. Roxy looks at her and gives her the finger as she smiles.

And she finished it.

"No way! She finished it!" Aja said.

"She didn't puke!" Jerrica said.

"She drank mud!" Kimber squealed.

"Mud? Kimber what did I say? My God, you don't know what is living in that mud!" Jerrica scolded.

"You're right, it was from where the porta potty was." Kimber confessed.

They all gagged, and this time Roxy did too. She grabbed the bowl of half full chips and puked all over, everyone screamed…

TBC: If anyone has ideas for upcoming dares or truths let me know.


End file.
